Count on Me
by Unicornapolis
Summary: "B-but he loved you! He wouldn't have left of you would've told him that you were pregnant!" "Would it have made a difference? You know how excited he was when he received that acceptance letter from Harvard." Sakura responded, "Plus, I'm over it and I'm feeling great. My baby is my reason of life and he can live a happy life without knowing who his dad was." SasuSak.


**A/N: So I know I shouldn't like write a bee story when I haven't even finished one but I couldn't like help it. I'm a real idiot for doing this but what ever. So ENJOI! lol its spelled enjoy...**

**I do not own Naruto. Sasuke would have been with Sakura ages ago!**

* * *

**_He didn't know..._**

**_...She didn't tell him._**

* * *

He had left. Left her, in the city of Tokyo. Alone.

"Here's your change, miss. Have a great day!" The cashier said brightly while handing Sakura her receipt with a few coins.

"Thank you," Sakura smiled back and picked up her groceries.

She walked through the streets of Tokyo for a couple of blocks before she got to her apartment. As she was about to open her door with her card someone interrupted her.

"Sakura-chan!"

"Naruto-kun, hey." She greeted while dropping her groceries and tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

Naruto hugged Sakura and kissed her cheek, "How've you been?" he asked.

Sakura looked down at her groceries and said, "Let's go inside."

Naruto nodded and took the groceries from Sakura so she could open the door.

She quickly opened the door and motioned him to follow her. She had an average apartment with two rooms, a small kitchen, a living room and a bathroom.

Naruto made his way to the kitchen, he's been in her apartment plenty if times, "So where's Ryo?" he said while placing the two grocery bags on the table.

"He's at school." Sakura replied while taking a few of the items in her hands to put away in the refrigerator.

"Have you been alright?" he asked with concern in his voice.

Sakura sighed, "Naruto its been almost five years since he left. I'm over it!" she yelled loudly. "And just stop bringing him up! He's gone, he left it was his choice! And just shut up!"

Naruto knew he shouldn't have asked but it didn't change the fact that he was hurt by her response, "Well sorry! Sorry, that I care for my best friend!"

"Naruto, I...I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you like that." Sakura apologized.

"It's fine." He waved off, "Anyways, I wanted to invite you out, tonight," He grinned.

"Naruto-kun!" she whined but cracked a smile, "You know I can't leave Ryo alone."

Naruto motioned her to calm down with his hands and said, "I know, I know. That's why I got you a babysitter!" he yelled enthusiastically.

"You got me, a babysitter?" She rose an eyebrow.

"I mean not for you but for Ryo becau-"

She smiled at his attempt to explain but cut him off before he could ramble, "Yes Naruto, I know what you mean."

"Great!" He slung an arm around her shoulder and continued, "So we're on for tonight?"

"I need to talk to Ryo about it."

Naruto snorted, "More like ask permission."

Sakura smiled, "My baby just cares about me."

"He's turning more into him with every day that passes."

"Well, yeah. We can't stop it from happening, he is the dad so his genes are in Ryo too."

"Sakura-chan, what if he comes back?"

Sakura sighed and mived away from Naruto to put away some groceries before saying, "Naruto, its's been almost five years."

"B-but he loves you! He wouldn't have left of you would've told him that you were pregnant!"

"Would it have made a difference? You know how excited he was when he received that acceptance letter from Harvard." Sakura responded, "Plus, I'm over it and I'm feeling great. My baby is my reason of life and he can live a happy life without knowing who his dad was."

Naruto was silent for a few seconds before taking a deep breath.

"Sak, you know I love you right?" Naruto asked. She nodded and he continued, "And that I wouldn't do anything to hurt you, right?"

"Yes, I know. That's why I love you." She said while putting away the last groceries in the cabinet. She grabbed two water bottles from the refrigerator and gave one to Naruto while she opened the one she had in hand to take a sip.

"Okay, so I talked to Sasuke and he says he-"

He didn't even get to finish his statement because Sakura had spit the water at his face in surprise.

Her eyes were wide, "You did what?!" She yelled loudly.

"Well I... uh well Mikoto gave him my number so he called me and he asked me about you." He responded nervously.

"Naruto. What. Did. You. Tell. Him." She asked menacingly.

"I..." he gulped before regaining his composure , "Don't worry, I didn't tell him about Ryo."

Sakura let out a deep breath, "Thank you for not telling him."

"I just thought it wasn't my place to tell him." he shrugged, "But just because I didn't tell him doesn't mean that I support you into not telling him. I'm his best friend too."

"Just... I'll fine the right time," she responded, "Did he say anything about coming back?"

"Nope. But he did ask about you-"

"I don't want to know," She cut him off instantly and walked out of the kitchen and i to the living room.

Naruto knew that if he bugged her about the subject even more, she would crack, so he dropped it, "Fine but are you still coming tonight?"

"Of course. Who's going?" She sat down on her couch.

"The gang, you know, Ino, Shika, Kiba, Neji, Tenten, Kakashi and so on."

"Where at?"

"The bar called Midnight Escapades."

"Ooh, sounds tempting." Sakura commented playfully.

Naruto grinned, "Yeah, well I got to go," He said as he stood up from the couch.

Sakura gasped, "Yeah me too," She glanced at the clock and suddenly stood up and ran for her purse, "Awe man! I'm gonna be late!" she yelled from her room.

"It's 3:21, I can give you a ride on my super ultra mega exclusive car...?"

"Yes! Thanks Menma!" She yelled unconsciously.

"Menma?"

"Sorry forgot that Hinata used to call you that when you guys used to date."

"Nah, it's fine. I'm over her," he beamed her a fake smile.

"Riiiight." She teased.

"Seriously. She didn't think I was worthy of her and I wasn't but-"

"No that isn't true! She didn't say anything that Karin and Ami said to you!"

"She did! I confronted her about it and she didn't deny a single thing coming from their mouth!"

"Naruto she loves you a-"

"No, Sak. She also cheated on me. She didn't deny it, so why should I believe that she was in love with me."

She couldn't stand it anymore, "That's because they had threatened her that if she didn't break up with you then they would tell you!" Her hands flew to her mouth, "Oh Kami. Why did I open my mouth."

"What?"

"I can't tell you! But what I can say is that Hinata loved and still loves you. She never cheated on you nor said that you weren't good enough for her."

"Tell me, Sakura." He said with hurt. It was like an old wound that was about to heal suddenly opened again, "Please."

"No Naruto I can't."

"Why not?"

"Well, in the first place, because Hinata confined me her secret which means that I cannot tell anyone especially not you," she paused, "And secondly, because we're running late!"

It was 3:25 already.

"Crap. Sorry, let's go."

* * *

**A/N: I know I know not a lot of SasuSak action here more like back story crap but it'll change within the few next chapters. For those who are confused about Ryo then Yes Sakura is the mom and she had Sasuke's kid. Well leave your comment down below. If you have questions then don't be afraid to ask, I will answer them in my next authors note! Thank you loves! lol I sound old. Talking about old, I need to update my profile! Yaaay! okay bye kind sweet reviewers and readers and favoriters and followers! **


End file.
